Death and Revenge
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: a mission that will soon result in the death of a friend and loved one and the path of revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Death and Revenge chapter 1.

It had been 3 months since the defeat of Shen at gogmen city and peace was brought back thanks to Po and the furious five but unknown to everyone a new evil was approaching ready to terrorize the city. Meanwhile at the jade palace everyone was training and everyone had their partners Monkey and Mantis, Crane and Viper, and Po and Tigress.

"Alright Tigress get ready" Po said getting in his fighting stance.

"Ready Po" Tigress said with a smile.

The two then charged at each other unleashing a barrage of kicks and punches. Tigress and Po both deflecting each other's blows until Tigress seen an opening when Po threw a punch and kicked him in the stomach sending him flying into a pole but Po bounced off the pole and was flying towards Tigress with his fist out but Tigress ducked down causing Po to slam his fist into another pole.

"AWWWWWW" Po screamed as he felt his knuckle bones break.

Tigress and the other four then rushed over to Po.

"Are you okay Po" Tigress asked with a worried look.

"I think I broke my hand" Po said grabbing it trying to contain the pain.

"Hold on Po I'll be right back" Tigress said quickly and began to run to her room to get some bandage.

"Oh man that looks bad" Mantis said looking at Pos hand.

"Don't move it Po" Viper said looking at Pos hand.

Tigress then got back with the bandages in her hand and looked at PO.

"Okay Po hold out your hand" Tigress said as she began to unveil the bandages.

"Alright" Po said letting his hand go and put it in front of Tigress.

Tigress then began to wrap up Pos hand tight and made sure there was enough on their. But her face began to sadden because she felt guilty for getting Pos hand Brocken.

"You ok Tigress" Po asked as he seen her face sadden.

"Yeah I'm fine" Tigress said as she wrapped the last part of Pos hand.

Tigress then helped Po get to his feet.

"Well I think that's enough training for today" Monkey said laughing a little.

"Yeah and besides that I'm hungry" Mantis said rubbing his stomach.

"But Po can't cook with one hand" Viper said looking over at Po with worry.

"It's alright guys I can" Po said with a smile.

"Po you need to let that hand heal you shouldn't be doing anything besides letting it heal" Tigress said with seriousness in her eyes.

"But Tigress" Po said looking over at Tigress.

"Po" Tigress said looking at Po.

Po knew that he shouldn't disagree with Tigress.

"So who's going to cook" Mantis said still rubbing his stomach.

"I'll do it" Tigress said walking forward.

Everyone was surprised because they never knew that Tigress cooked.

"You sure Tigress" Po said with surprised look.

"Sure it can't be that hard to cook noodles" Tigress said smiling at the others.

"Well then let's go" Crane said as he and the others walked to the kitchen.

Once they arrived Tigress began to cook noodles like Pos. Then master Shifu walked in.

"Hello students" Shifu said with a smile.

"Hi master Shifu" They all said in unison.

"Po what happened to your paw" Shifu asked with a wondered look.

"Oh well I got a little carried away with training" Po said looking down at his Paw and chuckling.

"Its ready guys" Tigress said with excitement in her voice.

Tigress poured her noodles in to bowls and passed them out to her friends and master hopeing they like it.

"So what do you guys think" Tigress said with a smile.

"It's very good Tigress" Viper said slurping the noodles.

"Yes very good" Master Shifu said.

"You did Awesome Tigress" Po said looking at Tigress and smiled.

"Thanks Po" Tigress said as she began to blush.

As the warriors finished the noodles they all went off to bed and their master went to meditate. Po was the last one to get to bed. As he walked down the hallway to his room Tigress opened her bed room door and walked towards Po.

"Po" Tigress said in a soft tone.

"Yes Tigress" Po said with a smile.

"I'm sorry" Tigress said looking down at the ground.

"About what Tigress" Po asked softly.

"About breaking your paw" Tigress said as a tear began to fall.

"You didn't break my paw Tigress it was my fault" Po said reassuring Tigress it wasn't her fault.

"But if I hadn't ducked you wouldn't of….." Tigress said but couldn't finish her sentence because Pos lips meet hers.

Po began to kiss tigress for 10 seconds and moved his lips away and smiled at Tigress.

"It wasn't your fault Tigress" Po said smiling and wiped her tear away then went in to his room.

Tigress stood their surprised at what had just happened Po just kissed her and she didn't know what to do. But she began to feel happy and warm inside and walked back into her room smiling. While the students slept master Shifu was meditating but was interrupted by Zeng who had a message.

"Hello Zeng" Shifu said in a calm voice.

"Master Shifu I have something you need to read" Zeng said with fastness in his voice.

Shifu then walked over to Zeng and grabbed the message which said urgent. As Shifu read it his face turned happy to horror from what he was reading.

"Zeng when did this start happening" Shifu asked with a serious voice.

"About two days ago Shifu the robbery's, kidnappings, and other things" Zeng said looking at Shifu.

"I'll send Po and the furious five out to gogmen city tomorrow. Hopefully they will find out what's happening and who's doing it" Shifu said as he turned away from Zeng looking at the message.

Shifu knew that when morning came he would have to send his students on a journey to gogmen city. A journey he should've never sent them on.

Thanks for reading chapter 1 guys. Don't worry it will get better throughout the story. Always remember to review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The morning gong had rang and everyone was out to greet their master.

"Good morning master" Everyone said in unison.

"Good morning students meet me in the training hall we need to talk about something" Shifu said with a serious voice and began to walk to the training hall.

Po and the others began to look at each other with worry.

"What do you think Shifu wants to talk to us about" Viper asked wondering.

"I don't know but it sounds serious" Crane said with worry.

"Maybe it's another mission" Po said looking over at Tigress.

"Sounds more than just a mission Po" Tigress said looking over at Po.

"Well we better head off to the training hall" Monkey said as he began to walk to the training hall.

Everyone then began to follow Monkey except for Tigress and Po who was still looking at each other.

"Hey Tigress" Po said with softness in his voice.

"Yeah Po" Tigress said.

"Sorry about kissing you last night I don't know what happened" Po said as he began to rub the back of his neck and looked away.

"It's alright Po I liked it" Tigress said looking at Po and smiled.

"You did" Po said with a surprised look.

"Yeah" Tigress said as she gave Po a kiss on the cheek and began to walk to the training hall.

Tigress then looked back and smiled at Po and giggled a little. Po then smiled back and began to blush. Po then put his paw to where Tigress kissed him and smiled happy to know that she feels for him as he does and walked to the training hall. Once everyone was their Shifu began to tell them about the message.

"Students last night I had received a message from Gongmen city last night" Shifu said looking at his students.

"Oh yeah are they doing well" Po said with a smile.

"No Po quit the opposite" Shifu said with a depressed look.

"What" Po said with a worried look?

"It seems that a new threat has arrived terrorizing Gongmen city" Shifu said.

"What kind of new threat master" Tigress asked with a serious look.

"We aren't sure but all we know is that wolf bandits and their leader who is said to have blazing red eyes, stands 7ft tall, and wears a black cloak have been terrorizing the people stealing, kidnapping, and in some cases killing them" Shifu said with anger in his eyes.

"Don't worry Shifu we will stop them" Po said with determination.

"Yes we will" Viper said.

All the others also stepped forward with determination. Shifu saw his students and smiled knowing that would do well.

"Alright students you will set out as soon as possible" Shifu said raising his staff pointing towards the door.

"Right" Everyone said in unison as they went to go get packed.

In no time everyone was packed and standing outside the gate with their master.

"Everyone please be careful and have a safe journey" Shifu said looking up at his students.

"Don't worry master were Po and the furious five we can handle them" Po said smiling at his master.

"Very well then let your journey begin" Shifu said with fastness in his voice.

Once Shifu said that everyone then began their journey to Gongmen city to see who's behind all this. They crossed mountains and trials and when night had fallen they were on a boat heading to the city. While everyone was sleeping Po was sitting outside gazing at the stars he then heard a noise behind and got in his fighting stance.

"Who's their" Po said ready to fight.

"Calm down Po it's me" Tigress said walking out of the shadows.

"Oh Tigress I thought you were asleep" Po asked with a wondered look.

"Well I heard you and wanted to see what you were doing out here" Tigress said as she walked towards Po.

"Just thinking" Po said as he sat back down.

"About what" Tigress asked as she sat next to Po.

"About who would do this to innocent people it makes me mad" Po said as face turned to anger.

"I don't know Po but we will stop them and bring peace back to Gongmen city" Tigress said as she smiled at Po hopeing to cheer him up.

"Also Tigress I want to ask you something" Po said with softness in his voice.

"Yes Po" Tigress asked with a smile.

"Remember when I kissed you and you kissed me on the cheek" Po said smiling remembering.

"Yeah" Tigress said smiling.

"Well I want to ask you something. Something very important do you love me" Po asked looking at Tigress.

"Po" Tigress said with softness in her voice as she turned away not knowing what to say.

Before Tigress answered she seen Gongmen city in the distance and stood up.

"We are here Po" Tigress said looking ahead.

"Alright I'll wake up the others" Po said but with a depressed look because Tigress didn't answer.

Tigress seen Po like this and felt bad.

"I'm sorry Po" Tigress thought she did love him but if she lost him she wouldn't know what to do.

Once the others woke up they arrived at the dock but it was quite you could hear the wind blow and water splash on the dock. They then walked into the city but didn't see anyone at all and it looked like everything was closed.

"It feels cold here guys" Viper said with worry looking around.

"Yeah it does" Crane said with seriousness.

"Alright guys lets split up" Po said looking at the others.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Po" Monkey asked with worry.

"Well we will be able to cover more ground and information" Tigress said as she joined in the conversation.

"Just be careful everyone and be on your guard" Po said with a serious look.

"Alright lets go" Po said as he left the group.

Everyone then split up searching and knocking on doors to help gather information on the situation. But it seemed no one was having luck as they knocked on the doors no one came to the door they all had felling because they might be scared to open the door. But on one door Tigress knocked on someone came.

"Hello" Tigress said with softness in her voice.

"Master Tigress" the bunny said recognizing her from the battle with lord Shen.

"Yes" Tigress answered with a smile.

"Are you here with your friends" the bunny asked with worry.

"Yes were here to help save your city from this new villain" Tigress answered with softness in her voice.

"Listen Tigress you and your friends need to get out of here as soon as possible it's not safe for you here" the bunny said with serious in his voice.

Just before Tigress could answer she heard a cry in the distance but as she turned the bunny shut the door.

"Wait" Tigress said as she seen the door close.

But the crying began to start again and Tigress when to go find out who it was worried that it might be a kid she began to run towards the cry. Eventually she came to wide alley and seen the crying was coming from the end of the alley. She then ran towards the figure and put her paw on the figures shoulder.

"Are you okay" Tigress asked with worry in her voice.

"HELLO THEIR TIGER" the figure said as it turned around revealing it to be a wolf bandit.

Tigress the backed away and got in her fighting stance. As she did she then looked up and seen 9 other wolf bandits drop down from the building rooftops and began to surround her.

"Look like this little tiger feel right in to our trap" a wolf bandit said as he began to grin.

"Bring it on" Tigress said as she growled and snarled at them.

"Ha ha ha TEAR HER APART" a wolf bandit yelled as he and the others charged at Tigress with blades and knives in their hands.

Tigress then began to do flips and kicks dogging each one of the bandits attacks and began to kick their buts sending them flying in the walls. After 5 minutes Tigress had beaten all the bandits then walked up to one of the bandits and grabbed him by the cloak.

"WHOS YOUR LEADER AND WHY IS HE DOING THIS" Tigress yelled at the bandit with anger in her eyes.

"Ha ha ha I'm not telling you anything" the bandit said as spit at Tigress face.

As Tigress was about to punch the bandit she heard a loud thumb behind her and heard a voice.

"Looking for me tiger" the voice said with seriousness.

Tigress then turned around to see a 7ft tall figure with a black cloak and blazing red eyes.

"You're the leader aren't you" Tigress asked with anger.

"Yes I am" the leader said smiling.

"I'm going to bring you down for what you done" Tigress said getting in her fighting stance.

"Ha ha ha go ahead and try it little tiger" the leader said laughing at the thought of being beaten by this tiger.

Tigress then ran towards the figure and jumped with her leg forward kicking the figure right in the stomach. But the figure just stood there not even moving an inch. Tigress then did a back flip and landed back on the ground and ran towards the figure again unleashing a series of punches but still had no effect on the figure. The leader was amused but decided it was his turn now and grabbed one of Tigress punches and began to crush her paw.

"You call that a punch tiger THIS IS A PUNCH" the figure yelled as he punched Tigress in the face sending her flying in to a brick wall.

The leader then ran up to Tigress and grabbed by the neck and slammed her in to the ground. Tigress began to cough up blood but the leader didn't stop he kept bunching Tigress and kicking her around resulting him breaking her nose one of her arms and her bleeding badly. The leader then threw her to the ground.

"That was just to fun" the leader said laughing.

The leader then grabbed her by the neck again and pulled a blade out of his sleeve and put the tip to her stomach.

"STOOOOOOOOPPPPP" a voiced yelled.

The leader turned around to see a panda and friends.

"Who are you" the leader asked.

"I'm Po and these are my friends and YOU BETTER LET TIGRESS GO" Po yelled with anger in his eyes.

The leader then put Tigress to her knees and walked behind her putting the tip to her back.

"So your name is Tigress" the leader said as he kneeled down and licked her neck laughing.

Seeing this Po and his friends were enraged by this and began to run towards him.

"Don't take another step panda or this sword will go through her" the leader said with seriousness in his eyes.

Po and his friends stopped in their tracks angered and saddened to see Tigress like that.

"Wait a minute you love this tiger don't you panda" the leader said smiling.

"YES I LOVE HER" Po yelled with tears coming down.

Everyone then looked at Po sadden Tigress then began to smile happy to hear Po say this.

"Love is such a fragile thing. I wonder what will happen to your love WHEN I DO THIS" the leader said as he drove the blade through Tigress back.

When he did this it felt like the world had slowed down and everyone's faces turned scared. The leader then took the blade out and kicked Tigress in the back.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Tigress yelled from the pain and tears began to fall.

"TIGRESSSSSSSSSSSSS" Po yelled with tears coming down and ran towards her.

"Until next time panda" the leader said as he smiled and disappeared with his bandits.

Po and his friends got to Tigress and Po then put Tigress in his arms. Tigress held her paws where the wound was trying to stop the bleeding but it wasn't working.

"WE NEED TO GET HER TO A HOSPITAL" Po said yelling and tears falling scared.

As Po and friends frantically searched for a hospital it began to rain and thunder began to roar.

"GUYS OVER HERE" Monkey yelled as he was at hospital doors.

Everyone began to knock on the door.

"OPEN THE DOOR" Viper said frantically as she to began to cry scared for her friend.

But no one came they then began to frantically knock on every door they saw but no one would answer no one at all.

"Po" Tigress said softly.

"What is it Tigress" Po asked in a soft tone as his tears began to fall on Tigress.

"I think I'm going to die" Tigress said as she began to cry.

"You're not going to die Tigress" Po said looking at Tigress.

"PO NO ONES ANSWERING" Crane said with fear on his face.

"Po I want to tell you something" Tigress said smiling at him.

"What is it Tigress" Po asked looking down at Tigress.

Tigress then raised her paw which was covered with blood and put it on Pos cheek and smiled at him.

"I…love…you…Poooooooooo" Tigress said as she drew her last breath and was gone.

Tigress paw then fell back into her lap leaving a bloody paw print on Pos cheek.

"TIGRESSSS" Po yelled crying and sat down with Tigress in his arms still.

Everyone then began to cry at the sight of their lost friend and loved one. Po then took one of his paws which was holding up Tigress and seen that it was covered with her blood he then put his paw on her face and ran it down closing her eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOO" Po shouted to the sky as the rain began to fall down his face and a loud thunder clap echoed through the city.

Thanks for reading chapter 2 guys and I hope you liked it. Always remember to review to tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

3 weeks had gone by since the death of Tigress and since the warriors returned home. The funeral for Tigress was today and everyone in the valley had gathered to the spot where the dragon warrior was picked. Meanwhile Po was in his room sitting on the bed with a depressed look. Viper then slithered in.

"Po it's about to start" Viper said with softness in her voice.

"It's my fault she's dead" Po said as he began to cry.

"Po how is it your fault" Viper asked with wondered look.

"If I hadn't suggested we split up Tigress would still be with us" Po said as he slammed his fist on his bed.

"Po it's not your vault its nobody's fault and Tigress knows it wasn't" Viper said as she slithered over to him.

"But" Po said as looked Viper in the eyes.

"Trust me Tigress wouldn't want you to blame yourself for what happened" Viper said as she hugged him confronting him.

"Thanks Viper" Po said with softness in his voice as he returned the hug.

Po and Viper then left Pos room and joined all the others who were outside with all the villagers. They then carried the casket containing Tigress and put it in the middle lifting the front lid revealing Tigress lying their looking peaceful. Everyone then got in a line and gave their blessing to Tigress.

"Be at peace Tigress" one bunny said as he but a flower on the casket.

"You will always be in our hearts Tigress" a sheep said as he too put a flower on the casket.

Everyone had their turn and Po was the last to give his blessing as he was the only one in the middle now. He then looked at Tigress and tears began to fill his eyes.

"Tigress I love you to" Po said as he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

Po then put his paw to Tigress chest hopeing to hear her heart once more but knew that he wouldn't. He then joined his friends and master who were all in tears. They then took the casket away and went to bury Tigress in a special place near the sacred peach tree it was Pos idea. The villagers then left and Po and his friends went back into the jade palace. Night time had fallen and everyone was sitting at the kitchen table while Shifu was meditating.

"I WANT TO KILL HIM FOR WHAT HE DONE TO TIGRESS" Viper said with anger.

"You're not the only one Viper" Monkey said also with anger.

"Then why don't we" Mantis said as he looked at the others.

"Were no match for him that's why" Crane said looking at Mantis.

While the others were talking to each other Po began to remember looking at Tigress in his arms and remember what she said to him.

"I'll go" Po said with softness in his voice.

"What" They all said in unison.

"Look guys I have the best chance of beating him" Po said looking at his friends with seriousness in his eyes.

"Besides it's something I want to do" Po said he got up from his chair began to walk out of the kitchen.

"Let us come with you then Po" Viper said as she and the others began to walk towards.

"No you guys stay here" Po said as he turned his head to his friends.

"But Po" Crane said.

"It's something I need to do alone and I couldn't forgive myself if any more of my friends got hurt" Po said as a tear began to fall.

"Alright Po but you better come back" Viper said looking at with seriousness.

"I will oh and please don't tell Shifu" Po said as he left the kitchen and headed towards his room.

Once Po arrived at his room he then grabbed a big dark cloak that was under his bed and put it on and left his room. He then opened Tigress door and entered her room doing this it brought back all the memory's that he and Tigress had fighting bandits, them hugging, kissing, and other memory's he didn't want to remember like her dying in his arms. He then walked out and headed towards the hall of heroes and walked up to the sword of heroes. He then grabbed the handle and seen his reflection in the sword but then seen Tigress saying "I love you Po" in the reflection.

"Po" a voice said behind Po.

Po then turned around to see who it was.

"Master Shifu" Po said with a surprised look.

"What are you doing Po" Shifu asked with a wondered look.

"I'm going to find the leader and kill him" Po said as he looked at the sword.

"But Po" Shifu said hopeing to change his mind.

"Master please you know he needs to be brought down for what he has done to the people and especially for what he did to Tigress" Po said as he put the sword to his side and looked Shifu in the eyes.

Shifu knew that Po was right and he too wanted to kill the leader for killing his foster daughter and what he has done. Po then walked past Shifu and up to the palace doors.

"Po" Shifu said as he looked at Po.

"Yes master" Po said looking back at Shifu.

"Be safe and TAKE HIM DOWN" Shifu said with anger in his eyes.

"Thank you master and I will" Po said as he put his hood on and opened the palace doors and left.

Po then looked at the sword in his hand and looked up at the night sky taking a deep breath.

"Don't worry Tigress I will avenge you" Po said as he began his journey back to Gongmen city to avenge his fallen love.

Thanks for reading chapter 3 guys and I hope you liked it. Always remember to review to tell me your thoughts thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Po had left the valley of peace, crossed mountains, paths, and was on a boat heading back to Gongmen city with the sword of heroes with him ready to kill the leader for what he had done to Tigress. On his boat ride night had fallen and he decided he better get some sleep for the upcoming battle. Po then layed down and put the blade next to him as he slept he began to dream.

Pos dreamscape.

Po was standing in a grassy meadow and the wind was blowing and the sun was high in the sky.

"What's going on" Po asked as he looked around.

Po then began to walk around to see where he was exactly he then came across a hill and on top of the hill stood a white tree with red peddles as the leaves. He then began to walk up the hill to the tree until he heard something. "Po" he heard whistling through the wind.

"Who's there" Po said as he looked around and seen a figure walking towards him in the distance and was amazed to see who it was.

"Tigress" Po said with an amazed look but was also happy.

It was Tigress walking towards him but this time she was wearing what seemed to be a white robe. While walking towards Po Tigress let her paw flow across the grass and smiled. She then got up to Po smiling at him.

"Tigress but how are" Po said but before he could finish Tigress put her finger to his lips.

"Shhhhh Po Lets just enjoy each others company" Tigress said smiling as she pulled her finger away and put her lips to his.

Tigress then wrapped her arms around Po Deeping the kiss closing her eyes. Po knew that Tigress was right and put his arms around her closing his eyes Deeping the kiss. 10 minutes went by and now the 2 were lying next to each other on the hill looking up at the blue sky. Both happy to see each other again but Po had something on his mind that he needed to tell Tigress.

"Tigress I need to tell you something" Po said as bent back up putting his arms on his knees.

"Yes Po" Tigress said smiling at him.

"It's my fault your dead" Po said as his face depressed and sadden.

"What" Tigress said as she got to eye level with Po.

"If I hadn't suggest we split up would still be with us" Po said as his eyes began to fill with tears.

Tigress face began to sadden seeing Po like this and then put her paw on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault Po or anybody's" Tigress said smiling hopeing to cheer Po up.

"But" Po said as he looked Tigress straight in the eye.

"Po I don't blame you or the others for what happened it just happened" Tigress said as tightly hugged Po.

"Well don't worry Tigress I'm going to kill him" Po said as he whispered into Tigress ear.

Tigress then broke away from the hug and had fear on her face.

"What is it Tigress" Po asked with a worried look.

"What do you mean you're going to kill him Po" Tigress said with worry.

"I mean I'm going to kill him drive the sword of heroes through him" Po said as he stood up looking at Tigress.

"But Po" Tigress said as she too stood up.

"But what don't tell me you don't want me too" Po said with a wondered look.

"I just don't want you to turn into a killer Po" Tigress said as she looked away saddened.

"Tigress I won't I just want to bring him down" Po said putting his paw on her shoulder.

"Just promise me something Po" Tigress said with softness in her voice.

"Yeah" Po said.

"That you will make the right decision when the times comes" Tigress said as she turned around to look at Po.

"I will Tigress" Po said smiling at her.

"Good" Tigress said smiling back.

"I think it's time for me to go Po" Tigress said walking closer to Po.

"But I don't want you to go Tigress" Po said with sadness in his voice.

"Don't worry Po I'm never gone I'm always with you here" Tigress said putting her paw to his heart.

Po then put his paw over hers.

"But how" Po asked with a wondered look.

"Oh Po when you love someone they are never gone they are always with you no matter what happens" Tigress said smiling at Po.

"That's awesome" Po said with a happy face.

"It is isn't it" Tigress said as she giggled at what Po said.

Tigress then looked off into the distance to see the wind picking up.

"Well it's time for me to go Po I love you" Tigress said as she held Pos hand.

"I love you too Tigress" Po said tightening his grip on Tigresses.

The two the shared one last passionate kiss together knowing it would be their last. When they were Tigress began to walk off into the distance but before she was out of sight she turned back around at Po.

"I'm glad you were chosen to be the dragon warrior" Tigress said smiling and walked off into the distance.

The petals then from the tree fell off and began to swirl around Po. Po then closed his eyes. He then began to open them and was seeing the floor of the boat and sat up.

"Was it all just a dream" Po said with a confused look.

"No it couldn't be it felt so real" Po said as he put his paw to his chest slowly over his heart and smiled.

Po then walked out on the deck and seen Gongmen city close. He then looked at the sword in his hands and began to look at his chest. Thoughts had begun to rush through his head on what he should do he remembers what Tigress said but also the sight of the leader ramming the sword through her his eyes were closed concentrating on what he should. He then opened his eyes.

"I know what my choice is" Po said to himself with firmness.

"…." Po said as the wind had covered what he said.

Thanks for reading chapter 4 guys. I hope you liked it even though mostly it was a dream sequence. Always remember to review thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

As Pos boat was approaching the dock Po noticed that a big crowd of wolf bandits was waiting their and Po began to think to himself.

"How did he know" Po thought in a wonderd tone.

"Did he know I would come" Po thought again.

"It doesn't matter if he did know I will find and stop him" Po said as he walked back into the boat.

Po then walked to the sword of heroes and picked it up and hid it in his cloak ready to use it if he needed to. He then heard the boat dock and walked out to the front then on to the dock with his hands in his sleeves and hood up.

"So you're the panda master told us about" a wolf bandit said smiling.

"Where is your master" Po said as he glared at the wolfs.

"What makes you think we're going to tell you anything panda" a wolf said in a seriousness voice.

"If you won't tell me anything then I will defeat you and look for him myself" Po said with a seriousness tone still glaring at the wolfs.

"Ha ha ha ha" all the wolfs said as they all laughed at the thought.

"Tell you what panda if you can beat all of us I'll take you to our master" the wolf said grinning.

"Fine with me" Po said as he took his hands out of his sleeves and got in his fighting position.

The wolfs then all pulled out swords and blades.

"I didn't say wed play fare" the wolf said as he began to laugh.

"Fine with me because no matter what you wield I WILL DEFEAT YOU" Po yelled as he charged at the wolfs.

"CHARGE" the wolf said as he and his friends charged at Po with blades facing forward.

As the first wolf came face to face with Po he swung his blade as fast as he could but Po ducked and then clinched his fist tight and punched the wolf in the stomach sending him flying in to the air. More wolfs came swinging blades everywhere but Po dodging every blade that was coming at him and began to unleash his fury.

"FISTS OF FURRY" Po yelled unleashing his barrage of fists sending wolfs flying in to the water and dock.

"SOMEBODY KILL THIS PANDA" a wolf said with anger.

As more wolfs started to charge they stooped in their tracks as they started to see Po spin faster and faster in which seemed to be a whirlwind.

"WHIRLWIND OF JUSTICE" Po yelled as began to spin towards the wolfs.

The wolfs began to run as fast as they could but got sucked in and the wolfs started to fly everywhere in to the water, rocks and the sky. Po then stopped and seen wolfs everywhere he then put his arm in the air with his hand open and caught a wolf by the neck that was falling from the sky and looked him in the eye.

"NOW TELL ME WHERE HE IS" Po said with anger in his eyes.

"He's…in…the…tower" the wolf said as he passed out.

Po then set the wolf down and began to walk to the tower ready to face his enemy but as soon as he got to the palace he was surrounded by more wolfs but he knew he had to save his energy so he let them put him in cuffs and they then took him to their leader. As soon they were up the last flight of stairs Po seen the leader sitting in a chair still covered by his cloak.

"Well you come back panda" the leader said as he smiled at Po.

Po just stood there glaring at him filled with anger.

"Check if he has any weapons" the leader said with seriousness in his voice.

"Yes sir" a wolf said as began to search through Pos cloak.

The wolf had found the sword and gave it to the leader.

"Well the sword of heroes" the leader said as looked at the sword with envy.

"I have only seen pictures of this sword and now I'm holding it" the leader said with the sword in his hands and walked towards Po.

"You have come to kill me haven't you panda" the leader said as he looked Po in the face smiling.

"That's right I have" Po said with anger in his voice.

"But why I haven't done anything to you" the leader said as he turned away from Po.

"YOU KNOW EXCATLY WHAT YOU DID" Po yelled with anger in his eyes.

"Oh are you talking about that pathetic tiger or I mean Tigress" the leader said laughing.

"DON'T YOU DARE MENTION HER NAME" Po yelled trying to get out the cuffs.

The leader then rushed over to Po and the blade to Pos neck.

"You know panda I could kill you now and send you to your precious love" the leader said looking in to Pos eyes.

"But that just wouldn't be any fun now would it" the leader said as he removed the blade from Pos neck and began to grin.

"Since we both want to kill each other tomorrow we will battle outside on the palace grounds" the leader said with seriousness in his eyes.

"GOOD" Po said with anger.

The leader then walked back to Po and looked him in the eye.

"Soon panda you will be with your precious Tigress take him away" the leader said with anger as he walked back to his seat with the sword of heroes in his hands.

The bandits then took Po to a cell and through him in their laughing. Po then sat on the bed with emotions rushing through mostly anger. But he also remembered what Tigress had said to him but he just didn't know what to do. But he knew come morning him and the leaders fate would be decided.

Thanks for reading chapter 5 guys and I hope you liked it. Always remember to review thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 the final chapter.

While Po was sleeping he heard noises coming from outside his cell. He then opened his eyes and looked up to see two wolf bandits outside his cell looking at him.

"Get up panda its time" a wolf bandit said as he opened the cage and walked towards Po.

Po then got up from bed and stood still. The wolfs then put him in cuffs and began to lead him out of the cell and down the stairs. While walking down the stairs Pos heart began to race as began to wonder can he beat him will he win? All these thoughts rushed through him but Po began to breathe deeply calming himself down. Once they were down stairs they opened the palace doors in to the arena where the leader was standing. As Po walked past him they both stared at each other. Once Po was on the other side they uncuffed him.

"So panda you ready to die" the leader said grinning.

"Are you" Po said with anger in his eyes.

"Ha ha ha" the leader said laughing then he began to take his cloak off.

Po face then began to turn in to shock at what he was seeing. Once the leader took his cloak off it was revealed that he was a black panther. He had on black pants with a spiked belt, wearing no shirt, and that he was very muscular like Tai Lung.

"I don't think I'm the one who's going to die panda" the leader said as got in his fighting position and had the sword of heroes in his hand.

A wolf bandit then tossed two swords to Po.

"Pick them up panda so you can defend yourself" the leader said grinning.

Po then picked up the swords and had both his arms out with swords in hand and glared at the leader ready to fight.

"LETS FIIIIGHTTTTTTTTTTT" the leader yelled as he charged at Po with full force.

Po then to begin to charge with full force with adrenaline pumping through his veins. As the two were close to each other the leader swung the sword of heroes at Po with full force as he did Po griped his swords and blocked the blade resulting in sparks flying from the swords clashing and metal scraping one another. With their swords clashed to one another they glared at each other then they flew back backing off from one another. The leader then began to spin his sword then jumped in the air and lunged himself at Po with the blade tip down Po then did a back flip dodging the blade and resulting in the sword of heroes being drived in to the ground. The leader began to try getting the sword out but then seen Po charging at him with blades swinging. The leader then left the sword started dodging Pos attack but fell on his back and Po then lunged the swords at him but the leader then grabbed Pos wrists and began to tight his grip as he began to stand back up. With his grip tight Pos hands released the blades and the leader then began to head butt Po still holding his wrists. He then jumped up and kicked Po in the chest with both his feet sending Po flying across the arena.

"I DON'T NEED A BLADE TO KILL YOU PANDA" the leader yelled as began to charge at Po.

Po then began to get up but dazed from the beaten he had just taken. As he opened his eyes they were blurry but he could see a figure coming towards him as his became clear he seen fist right in his face. The leader then punched Po sending Po flying across but the leader grabbed Pos arm before he could and as Po flung back at him the leader then kneed him in the stomach resulting in Po coughing up blood. The leader then grabbed Po by the neck and slammed him in to the ground and got on top of him punching Po. As he did he started to get blood on his knuckles from how hard he was punching Po.

"YOU ARE EVEN MORE PATHETIC THAN TIGRESS" the leader said laughing as he continued to punch Po.

But as the leader threw another punch his fist was grabbed by Po and Po began tighten his grip on the leaders fist and looked him in the eyes.

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO SAY HER NAME" Po yelled as he clinched his other fist and punched the leader.

Sending the leader to fly off Po and to land on his feet. Po then got up battered and bloody but he wasn't done yet.

"Impressive panda looks like you can still fight" the leader said as he wiped blood from his lips and grinned.

"SHUT UP AND FIGHT" Po said with anger in his eyes as he got back in his stance.

The leader then began to charge at Po with fists clichéd as Po was about to block the attacks he started to cough up blood and didn't have enough time block and got hit. The leader then began unleashing more attacks and Po getting hit continually and landed on the ground all battered up and very bloody. The leader then grabbed one of the swords that Po dropped and walked over to Po.

"ANY LAST WORDS PANDA" the leader said grinning with the blade in his hands.

"I'm sorry Tigress everyone" Po said trying to get the words out of his mouth.

The leader then raised his hand with the blade and then brought back down at Po. Po then closed his eyes ready to except his fate. But he then heard a thud and opened his eyes to see Tigress who grabbed the blade but she looked like she was a spirit.

"IMPOSSIBLE" the leader said as he had a shocked face.

Tigress then opened her eyes and looked at the leader with anger in her eyes.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HIM AGAIN" Tigress yelled as she threw the blade and punched the leader in the nose sending him flying across the arena.

Tigress then helped Po sit up and was sadden to see Po like this.

"Tigress how are" Po said but was interrupted by Tigress.

"Remember what I said Po I'm always with you" Tigress said smiling but also sad.

"Oh yeah" Po said trying to make a smile but it was hard because of the pain.

"I'm sorry Tigress I'm just too weak" Po said with a depressed look.

"You're not weak Po you just need some help" Tigress said putting her paw on his shoulder smiling.

"Let me help you Po" Tigress then said with seriousness look.

"But how" Po asked with a wondered look.

"Let me merge with you Po my soul and yours" Tigress said looking at Po.

"What" Po said with a wondered look.

"I know it sounds crazy Po but trust me it's the only way to beat him" Tigress said wanting to help Po get rid of the leader.

Po then began to notice that the leader had started to get up and was furious because the punch that Tigress did broke his nose and wanted to kill him.

"Alright Tigress let's do it" Po said looking at Tigress with seriousness in his eyes.

"Alright Po but this might hurt a little" Tigress said as she began to merge his soul and his.

"What" Po said but it was too late as Tigress had already begun.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU PANDA" the leader yelled as he began to race towards Po with killer intent.

As he did a beam of light began to cover Po and he stopped in his tracks.

"WHAT THE" the leader said as he had a scared look on his face on what was happening in front of him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Po yelled as he began to change his form and body.

As the leader was still looking at the beam of light he began to see a figure step out of the light and his face began to turn in to shock. A figure then walked out the beam light it was wearing a cloak which had blue flame patterns and red flames going everywhere. It was very muscular its paws were big the claws were sharp. It had the head of Tigress with markings and had Pos splots over its eyes. Its fur looked sharp not soft and teeth were sharp and then it opened its eyes reveling to be hazel. Then stared straight in to the leaders eyes.

"My name is Pyra and YOUR GOING TO DIE FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE" Pyra yelled and you could see Po and Tigress spirits above Pyra.

The leader just stood there scared at what he was seeing but then his face began to turn in to anger.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU CHANGED YOUR LOOK I WILL BEAT YOU" the leader said as he charged at Pyra smiling.

Pyra just stood there with its hands in its sleeves waiting for the leader to strike. When the leader did strike Pyra ducked and punched his stomach so hard it sent him flying in the air. Pyra then jumped and started to unleash on the leader punching him and kicking everywhere. With one last kick it sent the leader flying in to the ground and Pyra landing on its feet. The leader then got up battered and bloody trying to keep his balance. Pyra knew it was time to end it so it ran as fast it could towards the leader and ran its arm through his stomach all covered in blood.

"I TOLD YOU I WOULD BRING YOU DOWN" Pyra said looking in the leaders eyes and then kicked him in to the wall.

Pyra then turned its attention to the wolfs who had begun to run away. Soon Pyra split back in to Po and Tigress.

"Thanks Tigress" Po said smiling at Tigress.

"No problem Po now he can't hurt anybody anymore" Tigress said looking over at Po.

"Yeah people don't have to live in fear now" Po said looking over at Tigress.

"Well Po it's time for me to go but always remember that I'm always with you" Tigress said smiling at Po giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I know" Po said smiling returning the kiss.

Tigress then disappeared and Po then left the arena to tell everyone that the threat was gone and that can live in peace again. Once again the dragon warrior saved China.

Thanks for reading this story guys and I hope you liked it. I know I probably got a little crazy in this chapter or a lot. Remember to review thanks.


End file.
